Going Under
by enchantressXofsouls
Summary: Kagome finds out that Inuyasha has just gone back to Kikyo. Kagome runs away, and runs into a stupid demon, but is unable to fight it. What happens when Sesshoumaru comes to her rescue? SessXkag R&R please!rating may go up to language/lemony content!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have no holds over Inuyasha or the song 'Going under' by Evanescence (tears) Oh how I want you…

Disclaimer: I have no holds over Inuyasha or the song 'Going under' by Evanescence (tears) Oh how I want you…

A/N: This is my 2nd fanfic ever, so please don't kill me (whimpers)

_**Now I will tell you what I've done for you,**_

_**50 thousand tears I've cried**_

_**Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you**_

_**And you still won't hear me**_

_**Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself**_

_**Maybe I'll wake up for once**_

_**Not tormented daily defeated by you**_

_**Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**_

_**I'm dying again**_

'Going under' Evanescence

"SIT, SIT, SIT!! Inuyasha, **I HATE YOU!"** Kagome screamed with tears in her eyes as she turned and ran away from the unconscious hanyou. At camp, Sango stood up and tried to talk to Kagome, but she was already gone. Branches tore at her clothes and scratched her skin as she ran through the forest, no true destination in mind

'Stupid Inuyasha! He knows how I feel about him!' Kagome thought as she ran. She had confessed her feelings for the ignorant hanyou several weeks before, and he had said he loved her. Right now...she couldn't believe she had really believed him. Kagome was out for a walk to clear her head when she ran into Inuyasha, kissing Kikyo passionately. Kagome knew that this would eventually happen; Inuyasha would never forget about the perfect priestess, Kikyo.

Lost in her angry thoughts, Kagome tripped on a root, and a crack rang through the empty forest. She screamed, but knew that nobody would hear her. Unable to stand, Kagome lay there in the dirt, wishing for death. She actually hoped that a demon would come and finish her off. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on who you were, night fell instead, with Kagome still on the ground. She pulled herself into an upright position, and massaged her obviously broken ankle. 'what would dying do for anyone? Oh yeah, it would definitely help Inuyasha decide on what to do, not that he hasn't already' Kagome thought angrily. 'what would mom and Souta think? And what about Grandpa? I don't think that I would be able to die here in the Feudal Era and be able to go back, but that stupid Inuyasha just might take me back, if he wasn't too busy screwing that stupid clay pot.' Kagome decided that she would not die.

'Stupid Inuyasha.' Kagome thought as she tried to stand, but she just fell over. She sensed a strong demonic aura pass by. 'Who could that be? It sure as heck couldn't be Inuyasha, and it definitely isn't Koga 'cause I don't sense any jewel shards nearby.' She thought. A snake demon hissed behind her.

"Oh, what do we have here? A young priestess! With Sacred Jewel Shards, no less! Give me those shards, wench, or DIE!" Kagome screamed as the demon slithered toward her.

'No! I can't die! I just made that decision! Murphy's Law. Stupid Kagome! You forgot your arrows! Maybe Inuyasha's right, you are stupid.' Kagome closed her eyes, and braced for the oncoming pain. But it never came. She heard the scream of the weak demon and looked up. Standing there was a stoic Sesshoumaru, poison seeping from his claws. Kagome gasped as she saw him. Then Sesshoumaru bent down to heal Kagome's ankle with his demonic powers. Her ankle was soon good as new.

'Was that the strong demonic aura I sensed earlier?' she asked herself.

"You saved me!?" Kagome exclaimed, half question, half surprise.

"I did not save you, that nuisance was just in my way." Sesshoumaru said coldly. "This Sesshoumaru does not care for the pathetic lives of humans." he added. But Kagome was in her own little world now all about how the Lord of the Western Lands had saved her.

'This is the strangest girl I have ever met,' Sesshoumaru thought.

'_But you have to admit that she is a beautiful and powerful miko, no matter how clumsy she is.'_ Sesshoumaru's inner demon laughed.

'You need to be silent. This Sesshoumaru does not care for anyone, much less weak humans.' Sesshoumaru told his inner demon. He sighed. Why is it that he hated humans so much, but yet his demon self couldn't care less?

"Silent, miko. Where is the rest of your group?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome blankly. Kagome looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to be around Inuyasha anymore. He makes me sick." Kagome spat on the ground, something she had never done in her life, but now, it seemed like an appropriate action.

'She is angry. What has the filthy half-breed done to her this time?' Sesshoumaru wondered.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Look what Rin has brought you!" A young girl with black hair and orange kimono ran up to the cold Lord. She held up a bouquet of wildflowers, and gave them to him. Sesshoumaru grunted in acknowledgement, and Rin laughed.

"Who are you, pretty lady?" she asked Kagome.

"Oh-uh, my name is Kagome. Your name is Rin, I presume?" she asked, and Rin nodded.

"Yes, pretty lady. My name is Rin. Will you be able to play with Rin?" The young girl asked, giving Kagome adorable, irresistible puppy-eyes. Kagome laughed.

"Maybe." she smiled at Rin's cuteness. Rin ran off to play, dragging Kagome along with her. Kagome just played hide-and-seek with her for maybe half an hour and then young Rin got tired, and went to sleep. Kagome sighed, and sat under the shade of a tree. Sesshoumaru had been watching her interact with Rin, all the while thinking of how the miko would be a fantastic nurse for his ward.

But there was one thing. Would his inner demon be able to control itself? Yanaromaru, his inner demon's name, had already decided to make Inuyasha's wench his mate, but Sesshoumaru hated humans! It didn't matter if they were powerful mikos, or weak soldiers. He hated them all.

Kagome had fallen asleep, and the taiyoukai decided to use his time wisely. He wanted to know exactly what Inuyasha had done to his wench this time, but Sesshoumaru knew that his half brother would not tell him anything; Inuyasha would probably pathetically wave the Tetsusaiga around and yell at him for talking to Kagome.

'Stupid half breeds' Sesshoumaru thought. He looked at Rin, who was sleeping peacefully next to the miko. 'It certainly seems that Rin likes the miko,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. His golden eyes observed the pair. Rin seemed to like the miko and he would do almost anything for the little girl that had risked to her life to keep him alive and well. He sat beneath an opposite tree to the two young girls, and waited for them to wake up. Several hours later, Kagome woke up first, and was confused as to her new surroundings, not remembering what transpired not too long ago, and why Sesshoumaru was staring at her like that.

"Hey, what's the big idea here, Sesshoumaru? Are you stalking me or something? STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT YOU CREEP!" Kagome yelled, hurting Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears. "Sorry." Kagome apologized, seeing Sesshoumaru flinch at her loud volume.

"Miko, I have a-proposition for you." He stated.

"And…this proposition would be what?" Kagome asked.

"In exchange for watching Rin, I will train you in combat such as sword fighting, and hand-to-hand combat. You will no longer have to depend on the whlp for any reason other than the fact that you wish to. Do you accept, miko?" Sesshoumaru offered. Kagome thought for a moment.

'What would Inuyasha think? Screw Inuyasha! Go with Sesshoumaru! This would be a great advantage for the battle against Naraku! But what if this is a trick? What would he be tricking me for? Sesshoumaru hates humans! Then why is he doing this then, if he hates humans so much? Gah! Just go with him!' Kagome's brain was battling with itself as she thought of which way to go, yes or no. ((haha!! I rhymed!!))

"Uh, umm, I'll go." Kagome stuttered, and Sesshoumaru stood up.

"Very well. I will take you to my castle." He said, and picked Rin up and placed her gently on Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru summoned his yokai cloud, and pulled Kagome up onto it. She squealed, obviously not expecting this. Sesshoumaru flew quickly to the West, and eventually arrived at his castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Going Under Chapter 2

Going Under Chapter 2

**I am so so SO sorry for the long wait for this update. I have been so busy with band and school, that even at the beginning of summer I was packed with crap to do. Some people might actually have lives other than the computer and reading awesome manga/watching awesome anime. I wish I had that kind of life. But then I would end up living in my parent's house for life, and that is sure as hell not something that I'm going to do.**

**Okay, now that that's done, first of all I would like to thank everyone who commented, Lady Skorpio,** **Lacey. Vampiress Neo, Sango Mumbo Bum, Sesshygirl15, seshysgodestris, and Aiko. And most of all, I'd really like to thank my now official editor, Kagome Yuki Nawa. And finally, I don't want to do this, but I must…**

**I don't own Inuyasha or any songs I may use, unless they are songs I have written myself and I do happen to own them!**

'_**Fear is only in our minds**_

_**But it's taking over all the time**_

_**You poor sweet innocent thing**_

_**Dry your eyes and testify**_

_**You know you live to break me-don't deny**_

_**Sweet sacrifice'**_

Rin was happy that she was finally back home, now with someone to play with, and to teach her games. Once they arrived, Rin jumped off of Ah-Un, and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Come on, Kagome-san! Let's play! We should go pick flowers in Lord Sesshoumaru's garden! It will be fun!" the young girl rambled on and on, and Kagome followed her, wondering where the heck she got all her energy from in that small body. But she couldn't help but laugh at Rin's adorable-ness. Sesshoumaru had already disappeared into his castle when Kagome looked back, and apparently Jaken had not noticed, and was panicking. He ran into the castle, but tripped on the stairs, and fell flat on his face. Rin laughed, obviously amused by Jaken's fall. Then she dragged Kagome on, into the gardens.

Sesshoumaru was in his library, wondering why he had even thought of bringing Inuyasha's wench to his castle. He looked out the large window, and saw Kagome and Rin laughing and picking flowers. 'Why? This miko is so strange, so passionate about everything she stands for. I certainly wouldn't want to make her angry. It really makes me want to know what my stupid half brother did to her. Knowing him he probably mated the dead miko, and in doing so hurt his wench. That filthy half breed is really stupid when it comes to women' Sesshoumaru thought. A timid knock came from the door to the library, interrupting his thoughts. A girl, about her mid twenties came in at his consent.

Obviously a full Neko demon, her ears poked prominently through her waist-length black hair, with shocks of electric blue from her scalp. Her markings were unique, blue and diamond shaped. Her eyes were a piercing ice blue, seeing everything going on. She bowed as she entered. "Lord Sesshoumaru, the miko's room has been prepared. It is across the hall from Rin-chan's room, and down the hall from yours." Sesshoumaru grunted in acknowledgment. The neko demon exited with a bow, and the Ice Lord sighed.

The sun was setting, and both Kagome and Rin were hungry. They went to dinner, which was in a grand hall that Kagome could not keep track of the twists and turns that led there. Kagome was curious to how the young girl could remember where everything was. She was surprised to find that Sesshoumaru was eating with them. The meal was quiet, except for Rin talking about her and Kagome's day. Sesshoumaru didn't even seem to be listening, but still Rin kept talking. Soon dinner was over, and Kagome was ready for a bath. A servant led her to her room, which was just a few doors down from an indoor hot spring. Kagome grinned, wondering how the small fox demon knew exactly that she wanted to relax in the hot spring. She muttered her thanks and walked to the bath, and she hopped in the hot spring, and sighed with pleasure. She washed herself twice, and then just sat in the spring, reveling in the comfortable heat.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Kagome heard Rin's pitter-patter of her feet running through the hallways, and she got out, knowing that the young girl would probably want to play another game, or something. Kagome slipped out of the large room, and sprinted down the hallway, and looked for her school uniform. It wasn't there. "What the heck? I know I put it on the bed…" Kagome said to herself. She ran around the room crazily, but couldn't find her skimpy outfit. "Dammit! Where the hell is it!" she cursed, and sat on her bed.

"Hi Kagome!" Rin said cheerfully as she came in through the door. Miraculously, she was holding Kagome's uniform. "Hey! Did I say you could take my clothes?! Why do you have it? What if I had gone around, wearing nothing? Do you think Sesshoumaru would like that? Huh?" Kagome said angrily. ((A.N. she's still in her towel, just to tell y'all))

Rin shrank away. "S-sorry, Kagome-san! I was just washing it for you! It was covered in dirt and blood, so I thought you would like it if I washed it!" the young girl backed away, and ran out, leaving kagome's clothes behind. Kagome grabbed them, and quickly put them on, and sat back down. "Man I shouldn't have flipped out on Rin, I mean; she's just a little girl. I should have asked her nicely what happened. Sometimes I'm so stupid." Kagome said, and sighed. She flopped down on her bed, and groaned. "What will Inuyasha think?" she asked herself. "Knowing him, he'll probably just yell at Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, and then he'll probably run over here, and then wave the Tetsusaiga around, demanding to see me." Kagome sighed again. "baka." She muttered, and fell asleep.

Kagome was very rudely awakened several hours later, by a furious Sesshoumaru. He yelled at her, and she didn't pay attention to his yelling, so he yelled even louder, and then stormed out of Kagome's room. "Huh?" Kagome mumbled, almost incoherently. She then realized that the Ice Prince had been yelling at her, and for some reason, that made her mad. She wasn't sleepy at all anymore, and she ran out of her room, and stormed into the dojo, which was in one of the larger buildings. She walked in, and found a dojo. Kagome was impressed with the assortment of weapons in there. It seemed like there was a weapon of every single kind, of the best quality. There was even a boomerang similar to Sango's! She chose a pair of twin katana, and swung them around as if she had been born with the beautifully crafted weapons.

Sesshoumaru was pissed. No, beyond pissed. The idiot miko girl had upset Rin, and in his castle, that was something absolutely unacceptable. She would be punished severely. But only how? If Sesshoumaru hurt Kagome in any way, then she would be uncooperative and would not follow orders. Sesshoumaru groaned inwardly. Just the thought of the girl being any more difficult than usual gave him a headache. As if to clear his thoughts, Sesshoumaru then shook his head, and walked into the dojo. He knew that she was in there, but did not know why. His eyes bled red as he saw the blades that she was holding in her hands, twirling them and spinning them expertly through the air. He appeared in front of her, grabbing the katana with both hands, and growled at her. "**Those were my mother's swords, wench. Not yours.**" Kagome gasped, still surprised by his unexpected appearance in the dojo. She wasn't entirely sure what to do about a pissed off demon, especially one as strong as this one is. While all this was going through her head, she had subconsciously moved closer to the Ice Prince, who didn't entirely hate the situation she had gotten herself into. Sesshoumaru bore his eyes into hers, and said eyes grew wide with alarm as she realized their proximity. "I-I-uh, I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-Sama! It won't happen again." Kagome smiled, but it was no use. The stupid, over-reactive demon was horny.

Sesshoumaru barely knew what was going on. He wasn't thinking right- no, he wasn't thinking at all. His inner demon was laughing with mirth, smelling Kagome's arousal. The rational Sesshoumaru checked for anything else, a weakness, something! But he didn't smell a trace of fear. "Stupid human," the rational Sesshoumaru thought. "She **will** fear me!"

He bent down a little bit, far enough so that his mouth was directly next to her ear, and licked it just barely, but Kagome still gasped. Her blue eyes were wide with shock, and Sesshoumaru blew hot air onto her cheek. "Sess-Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said. She would never admit to anybody in public the fact that she enjoyed being this close to a man-no, demon- like Sesshoumaru. She thought she had hidden her feelings quite well, but apparently, the Ice Prince hadn't. He was kissing her neck now, and Kagome finally shook herself out of the frame of mind she was in. 'No! Sesshoumaru hates humans, and you cannot even THINK about liking him!' Kagome scolded herself as she pushed Sesshoumaru away. "I'm a freaking human, for kami's sake! Get a grip on yourself, Sesshoumaru!" she yelled, hoping that her yells would hit the sensitive ears of the rational Sesshoumaru, beautiful and cold. Sesshoumaru's perfect features were temporarily distorted by a look of disgust, and he pushed Kagome away, with more force than necessary. "Apologize to Rin, and speak of this to no one" he said, and Kagome knew that if she ignored any of these orders, then she would feel the wrath of Sesshoumaru.


End file.
